My Little Fillies and Colts
by Triteia624
Summary: Our favorite ponies, including the Mane 6, experience parenthood. A.N. My first MLP story, so no mean comments!
1. At My Door: FlutterMac

**A.N.: My first MLP story! It's my magnum opus (great work), or at least one of them. Enjoy!**

The evening was silent. Every light in Ponyville was turned off… except one.

I was all alone in my home, curled up in a chair as I read a nice book. I have finished putting Angel and the other animals to sleep, and I was completely satisfied of having my alone time. Even the bearer of kindness needs her private time!

Just then, a knock came on my door. I asked myself, "Oh, dear. Who could knock at this time of night?" I travelled from my chair to the door on my hooves (I don't need my wings _all_ the time) and opened it.

No one was there.

"Well, that's strange," I told myself. Just then, I heard a little whimper. I looked down and saw a khaki travel bag. The whimpering was coming from it. Looking around and seeing no one nearby, I unzipped the bag and peered inside; I made a gasp so small, I was thankful it didn't startle what was inside.

It was a tiny Pegasus, crying softly. She had pale green skin and a mop of curly light teal and leaf green on her head. She was crying with her eyes squinted shut. I realized she was abandoned by her mother and/or father. Just thinking about it made my heart break in half.

I knew better than to leave a helpless baby on her own, especially near the Everfree Forest! I gently placed a hoof on her head and petted her hair. "Shhh," I said, trying to comfort the little filly, "Don't cry. It's okay. It's okay." The baby unfolded her eyes at me, having a glimmer of chocolate brown in them. They sparkled at me. She held her forelegs up to me, mumbling in the cutest little voice, "Mama…" I knew she thought I was her mother. Gently, I reached my other hoof in and lifted her from the darkness of the bag. I then decided without hesitating, "I'll take care of you no matter what."

I brought the baby inside my home and got out a comfy bed that was hardly used by any creature I care for. I laid her down in the soft cushion and then got her some warm milk (I always keep warm milk in a thermos). I put it in a baby bottle and gave it to her. She took it immediately and sucked on every last drop. I giggled and said, "I guess you're hungrier than I thought." As soon as she finished, she yawned softly.

I thought of a name for her. I noticed the colors of her mane and coat. They were different shades of green. As green as… leaves. "I know what I'll call you," I proclaimed as the tiny filly gazed at me with two twinkling eyes, "Your name is… Leafly." Leafly giggled. She seemed to love the name.

She yawned again and rubbed a sleepy eye. I placed a pink blanket over her and sang my favorite lullaby;

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head._

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed._

After repeating it twice, Leafly was sleeping peacefully. I gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead. I whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Leafly."

**A.N.: Should I make another chapter for this story? Please place your response in your review!**


	2. Officially Mine: FlutterMac

"Fluttershy! Wake up, sleepy head!" Pinkie Pie's voice rang in my ears along with a few knocks on the door. I woke up, feeling very sleepy. I hadn't slept much because I couldn't help think about Leafly.

Speaking of Leafly, I heard her crying as Pinkie continued knocking the door. I jumped out of bed and flew to her bed. I lifted her in my arms and rocked her. Pinkie might've heard Leafly, because she exclaimed on the other side of the door, "Ooh! Is that a baby I hear?" Before I could tell her to quiet down, she burst in. Leafly saw her and squeaked in fear, hiding in my long, pale pink mane. I could tell she was afraid of Pinkie's obnoxious nature.

"Ooh, she's a cutie pie! You should call her that! Cutie Pie!"

"Pinkie…"

"Hey! That sounds like my name, only without Pinkie, 'cause she isn't pink! She's more cute, like pie, so her name's Cutie Pie!"

"Pinkie…"

"You know what? She should have a play date with the Cake twins! They're lots of fun! I bet Pound Cake will like her, because they're both Pegasus! But Pumpkin Cake will like her, too. And, also…"

"Pinkie!" I managed to yelp. Pinkie Pie blinked and asked, "Yes, Fluttershy?" I took a deep breath and said as Leafly calmed down a bit, "First, her name's Leafly. Second, you need to quiet down. Your yells startled her." Pinkie giggled and said, "Why didn't you say so before?" I glared at Pinkie. She suddenly understood and shrunk back a little. "Oh."

I then noticed something. "How did you know she's a girl?" I asked. Pinkie smiled and replied simply, "She's got eyelashes, silly!" It was true. Two eyelashes floated above each of Leafly's eyes.

I sighed and reported, "Well, I'm going to adopt Leafly as my own." Pinkie suddenly gasped. "You mean… she's an _orphan_?" I nodded and explained, "I found her at my door last night in a travel bag." I pointed to the tossed bag in the corner, where a turtle was resting on it contentedly. "Aw, poor thing," Pinkie commented, petting Leafly. "But don't you worry, cutie! Aunt Fluttershy will take super-duper care of you!" I smiled. She was actually right.

A few hours later, I've had the adoption certificates signed, making Leafly Ann Fluttershy officially my own. As I trotted through town with Leafly in a baby carrier the Cakes were kind enough to give, I saw Pinkie and my four other friends there. "Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, zooming towards me. "Pinkie told us about Leafly. We're glad you made a right choice." Twilight Sparkle added, "Yes. It was wise of you to take care of her and not leave her alone near the forest. Princess Celestia will be pleased with you." I blushed. Leafly then yawned, stretching her tiny green wings. "Well, lookie here!" Applejack jumped in, "Kiddo's a Pegasus! She sure is luckier than when we were after we saved our apples from a swarm of caterpillars!" Rarity took one look at the tiny filly and said, "I could see why you named her Leafly. She sure is beautiful!" She then gasped. "Idea! I think I know how to make Sweetie Belle's costume for her school play next week! Thank you, Leafly!" She trotted off to the Carousel Boutique. "So, you're a mom now, huh, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked. I nodded and then said, "Well, gotta go. Leafly needs her sleep. Bye, guys." I strolled off, happy to be a mom to a Pegasus.

And that was only the beginning of her adventure.


	3. PLEASE READ!

**A.N.: I know some of you are waiting for another chapter, but I have begun thinking of some of our favorite MLP pairings coming together and having children. I have decided to change the title of this fanfic from 'Leafly' to 'My Little Fillies and Colts.' Right now, I'm working on Fluttershy and Big Mac meeting, so expect to see a chapter soon!**


	4. Hero to Love: FlutterMac

As we were on our way, Leafly saw a blue and white butterfly and cooed in awe. I smiled at her curiosity and continued trotting.

Just then, I felt the bag growing light suddenly. That was when I notice Leafly trotting away after the butterfly. I gasped in horror and rushed to save her, but two angry ponies were in front of me, arguing over a broken cart. I saw Leafly disappear and grew terrified.

What am I going to do?

**Big Mac's P.O.V.:**

I finished kicking another apple tree and sat down on my rump. My back hooves hurt from all the bucking I had to do. As I waited for them to become less numb, I wished Applejack was around to at least help her big brother buck some trees!

I stood back up after feeling better and watched the fields of apple trees, the shining red fruit sparkling like lights on a Christmas tree. I sighed in sadness, wishing there was a special some pony in my life (and no, it is not Cheerilee; my younger sister and her friends made a love potion for us) to watch them with me.

I began to make my way back to the barn when I saw a green baby Pegasus trotting after a pretty butterfly. She trotted down a dirt road, cooing continuously. I looked around. No pony was around but the two of us.

Just then, I heard something rumbling. I recognized that; it was the cart that Apple Bloom and her friends ride in. I saw it heading down the road. That was when I noticed the filly sitting down as the butterfly fluttered on her nose. I saw the cart going fast straight towards the helpless baby!

Scootaloo, the driver of the cart, took notice and tried to stop, but the cart only swerved, knocking Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle around. I knew I had to do something!

I quickly charged towards the baby as she watched in horror at the cart, the butterfly flying away from danger. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo!" I yelled, "Jump out of the cart, now!" Quickly, the three friends jumped out, but the cart kept going. I quickly scooped the filly up and galloped away with her on my back as the cart broke apart and tumbled on until it came to a stop, the ruins spread out on the road.

Just then, I saw Twilight Sparkle and her friends galloping towards us as I got the girls huddled up. Fluttershy, the shy yellow Pegasus, trotted faster than the others, her eyes full of fright. I watched them stop as they stared at the ruined cart. "What in tarnation happened here!?" Applejack yelled. When she then saw Apple Bloom, she did not hesitate to gallop to her and pull her into a hug (Rarity doing the same with her sister). "Whoa, what a wreck!" Rainbow Dash commented at the ruins.

Fluttershy hyperventilated continuously. Twilight tried to calm her down, saying, "It's alright, Fluttershy. We'll find Leafly." I arched an eyebrow. Who the hay is Leafly?

Just then, I realized something as I looked at the little filly. She was green as leaves. Leaf. Leafly. Wait a minute!

I made my way to Fluttershy and asked, "Is this Leafly of yours a filly green all over, from mane and tail to coat?" Fluttershy nodded frantically, her pink mane shaking from it. I pulled out the tiny filly and offered her to the scared Pegasus. The tiny filly cried, "Mama!" Fluttershy gasped and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Leafly, you scared me!" She then said sternly, "Don't you ever trot away like that ever again, young lady! Oh, but I'm so glad you're safe."

She then said to me, "Thank you for saving her. I don't know what I'd do without her!" I raised an eyebrow. I never knew Fluttershy had a sister, baby, or whatever! Oh, I had a crush on her ever since the apple cider incident, but I hardly spoke to her. Oh, why am I so angry right now?

"Oh, I haven't told you! I adopted Leafly just today. She was abandoned, and I found her at my door," the butter-colored mare explained sadly. I bowed my head even though relief surrounded me. It is a downright shame that the little gal had been abandoned. I felt sorry for her.

"Ooh, I know! We could throw a 'You're a Hero' party!" Pinkie Pie piped excitedly. Applejack added proudly, "Yeah, you sure took a lot of gut to save Leafly. I never saw my brother being braver!" I felt a blush on my cheeks (thank Celestia my coat is red). I said, trying not to make this a big deal, "Aw, shucks, it was nothing." Rainbow zoomed in front of me and commented, "Nothing? That was _something_! We should totally celebrate! Pinkie, pull out the party cannon!" I stared back at Fluttershy cradling Leafly to sleep. I felt a smile grow on my face as I gazed at the two.

_Later…_

"Ugh, I ate too much apple pie," Pinkie Pie groaned, her stomach grown twice its usual size. Her face was smothered with apple filling and crust, and she was lying on her back. Everyone else was tired out from the party to celebrate my heroism, and Rainbow had a bandaged rump because… let's just say a certain pink pony accidently pinned the tail on the wrong pony.

Just then, I saw Leafly crawling to me. She gazed at me with two sparkling eyes that reminded me of chocolate-dipped apples. She moaned and snuggled up to my foreleg, sighing softly. I kneeled down and let her rest against my torso. I nuzzled my head to hers gently just as Fluttershy flew to me, smiling at Leafly and me. I blushed. Her smile was the prettiest I have ever seen.

"I just came to take Leafly home, if it's alright," Fluttershy said shyly. I gave a good 'Eeyup' and handed over the little filly. She took her gingerly in her filly-holder (or whatever it is) as it was strapped on her back. Leafly cooed continuously as she and the mother began to leave.

"Fluttershy, wait!" I spat out before I could stop. Fluttershy turned her head to me and asked, "Yes, Big Mac?" I felt a joyful pump in my heart when she said my name so nicely. I asked gently, "May I follow you home? I don't want you feeling lonely."

**Fluttershy's P.O.V.:**

I felt a blush coming on my cheeks. I looked into Big Mac's sparkling emerald eyes. They sparkled more than any gem I have ever seen… Oh, I have always had a secret crush on that red pony, but I never revealed it to any of my friends due to my namesake, Flutter_shy_.

"Fluttershy," Big Mac said softly, snapping me back into reality, "Do you want to trot with me home?" I sighed and, knowing I cannot throw this chance away, said, "Alright."

We walked along on the road slowly. I explained how I found Leafly and how sad I was to see such a beautiful creature abandoned. Big Mac nodded slowly. I could tell he felt sorry.

Soon, we reached my cottage. I invited Big Mac inside and carefully placed a sleeping Leafly in her bed. Big Mac, without warning, tucked her in with a warm blanket. I smiled and asked, "I guess you have a soft side, huh?" Big Mac said, "Eeyup, mostly with my sisters." I looked back at Leafly as her tiny wings fluttered slowly in her sleep.

We both stood outside and looked beyond the Everfree Forest, just admiring its beauty. I looked at Big Mac. He looked so bold in every way. Any pony would want him (well, the female ponies, of course). I decided it was time to tell him.

"Big Mac," I said, "I have something I never told any pony." Big Mac looked down and asked softly, "What is it, Fluttershy?" I took a deep breath and let it all out by saying, "I always had a crush on you, but I just never got to tell you because I'm, well… _shy_." I lowered my head, thinking Big Mac would just leave.

Instead, my head was lifted up by a gentle hoof, and Big Mac said to me, "I always had a crush on you, too. But I had the same reason to not tell you." I felt my eyes sparkle with happiness.

Then, we kissed. The small, warm pressure on my lips felt like a lovely sensation.

We dated for a few months.

Then he proposed to me.

We both married (guess who made the dress).

We changed Leafly's last name to Apple.

I finally had a family.

**A.N.: Sorry I made the ending of this couple short, but I needed room for more of our favorite couples (some of them are OC's, though). Next chapter will be Shining Armor and Cadence (I just could not wait for this one!).**


	5. Melodina: ShiningCadence

**Shining Armor's P.O.V.:**

I paced back and forth, my anxiety gnawing on me more every second. I waited for this day when I could start my own family, but I am worried what will happen to Cadence and/or the baby.

Yes, Cadence and I have been expecting a baby for the past months, and today, Cadence was in labor. I worried about my child and my wife equally, and I kept asking ridiculous questions to my annoyed sister, Twilight, her five more annoyed friends, and sisters Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"What if she doesn't make it?"

"Shining…"

"What if my kid hates me?"

"Shining…"

"What if there's something wrong with our baby? I hate to think about it… No, it's coming to me!"

"SHINING! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!" Twilight yelled, snapping me back into reality. I shook my head and blinked twice, my eyes all crazed out.

Twilight said more calmly, "Shining, everything is going to be alright. You have to stop acting like it's the end of the world. Good grief, you're starting to act like when I was crazy over my tardy friendship report!"

I shook my head sadly. "I know, Twilight, but..." My words were cut off when the door opened. Nurse Motherly, a unicorn with a pale green coat, an azure mane, soft green eyes, and a cutie mark of a mother pony cradling a baby pony, came out with a smile. That meant relief to me.

"Ooh! Is it a filly or a colt? I bet it is a filly! That way, Leafly can have a playmate!" Pinkie exclaimed senselessly, referring to Leafly, Fluttershy and Big Mac's adopted daughter.

Celestia hushed her and explained, "It's a surprise. Shining, Twilight, Luna, and I will go in and see it for ourselves."

"Aw, how come _you_ get to see it?" Pinkie enviously asked my sister.

"Because I'm the baby's aunt, and since I'm related to it, I have my right to see it after the parents."

"She has a point," Rainbow Dash supported. Pinkie gave a sudden smile and said optimistically with a bounce, "Okie-dokie-lokie!" Twilight shook her head and followed me, the princesses, and Nurse Motherly. We approached a room soon. Nurse Motherly opened it, poked her head in, and said, "Your husband is here along with your aunts and sister-in-law."

I then heard Cadence's voice tiredly but happily say, "Let him come in along with Twilight Sparkle." Nurse Motherly turned to me and Twilight and nodded her head. I nodded back and trotted inside with Twilight while the two princesses waited outside the room. That was when I saw Cadence resting on the bed, her mane all messed up. She held a bundle wrapped in a white blanket in her forelegs. We came over to her as she smiled tiredly. We both looked down at the bundle. Peeking out was a tiny alicorn filly (obviously) with an aqua coat and a mane with three colors: cerulean blue, bright purple, and magenta. Her sparkling amethyst eyes were decorated with three eyelashes each.

"She's beautiful," Twilight said adoringly. I nodded in agreement and added, "She has her mother's eyes." Cadence blushed.

The filly cooed as Cadence nuzzled her head lovingly. I asked, "What should we name her?" Cadence gazed back at her baby and smiled. "Her name is Melodina," she answered, "Melody for short. The way she makes a sound, it sounds like music." Twilight and I nodded. It was a beautiful name.

"Come on! I just want to see Twilight's niece!" I heard Pinkie Pie complain to Nurse Motherly. Twilight nodded at me, signaling me to let her friends see the filly.

Pinkie Pie tiptoed inside the room, whispering, "Don't wake the baby. Don't wake the baby. Don't…" She saw the filly and began to scream. Luckily, Twilight hushed her. "Sorry," the pink pony said innocently, batting her big blue eyes at us. Seeing Melodina, she said, "She's so cute!" The baby looked at her curiously. Then, she giggled. "Aw, she knows you're fun!" Twilight commented.

After meeting our new filly, the others cooed over her. Melodina seemed to be enjoying the attention with her smile growing wider and wider.

**Princess Celestia's P.O.V.:**

Luna and I slowly trotted to the balcony and looked out our kingdom. It was as peaceful as ever, with fillies and colts playing, couples chatting, and Discord reading a story to a few children… I understand, strange picture.

"Sister, soon all the bearers of Harmony will have to pass their Elements on to their children. She bears the one more powerful than Magic. In fact, it was never mentioned, as so to keep it safe… from him," Luna reminded me. I nodded and responded, "I know, sister. I know. Yet, now is not the time to tell them. Just when she's ready." Luna replied, "Yes, sister."

Soon, all elements will be bestowed unto the children of the Mane Six.

They just don't know it yet.


	6. Beautiful as a Berry: Pinkie Bliss

**A.N.: Sorry about the late update, Been busy with other fanfics. Anyway, here is one of my OC's, Blissful Beat, paired up with Pinkie Pie!**

**Pinkie Pie's P.O.V.:**

I bounced as usual outside my home, SugerCube Corner, feeling as optimistic as I always am; I'm the Bearer of Laughter, of course! My puffy pink mane and tail bounced on with me as I said hello and other crazy yet sweet greetings, including a 'happy 5-months-ago-anniversary' or 'happy-two-days-before-your-birthday.'

Just then, I heard a baby crying inside my home. It was not the Cake twins; in fact, this cry did not sound like their cries (I know how everyone in Ponyville cries).

"Oops! I know what that means!" I exclaimed as I bounced back inside my home. Entering my bedroom, I saw an Earth pony colt with a deep pinkish-red mane and a light yellow coat. He had a cutie mark of colorful musical notes. His name was Blissful Beat, aka my sweet husband.

He was singing a lullaby in a happy voice to a crying Earth foal, also known as Berry Treat, my and Blissful Beat's two-week-old daughter. She had the same coat as Blissful and both hair colors from him and me. I trotted to them and nuzzled the tiny filly. The baby opened her eyes, being the same artic blue color as my own eyes. "Hello, my little Berry Treat," I said motherly (I have a moment when I have to sound lovey) before blowing a raspberry into Berry's stomach, causing the baby to squeal in joy.

"Your ways to make others smile never go old, don't they?" Blissful asked with a smirk on his face. "Of course! I'm the Bearer of Laughter, Silly Dilly!" I exclaimed as I placed Berry in her crib. Bliss kissed me on the cheek and said, "Well, I made the right choice of who to marry." He glanced over to a wedding picture of me and him. I wore a white gown with pink trim and a yellow necklace. He wore a blue sweater vest with a pink bow tie; I knew that bow was to make me laugh.

Just then, Blissful said to me, giving me a flirty look, "Remember how we met?" I bugged out my eyes. "Bliss, don't even think about it!" I warned, even though I tried to hold in my giggles. He went on anyway: "We were at the Grand Galloping Gala…"

"Bliss, don't…"

"You were feeling lonely as the other mares danced with their colts as I sang, and then I noticed you…"

"Blissful, I'm warning you…"

"I came up to you and held your beautiful pink hoof…" Blissful held my hoof in his own hoof.

"Bliss… whoa!" Blissful suddenly took me and swung me down as he supported my head and back.

"I told you were the most beautiful pink pony I've ever met, and…" Bliss slowly pressed his lips against mine, causing me to go loopy.

He pulled away so I can breathe. I smiled up at him and said, "You can save your stories for bedtime, my Blissful Beat." Blissful helped me stand up properly and nuzzled me. "I will. By the way, Berry looks as beautiful as you are…"

"Bliss!"

"What? It's true!"

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. I then said, "Well, I have to go; I need to make cupcakes for my friends' picnic tomorrow!" Bliss nodded and went back to tending to Berry, who fell asleep when I laid her in the crib. I bounced out and went to making my cupcakes, happy that I had a family that I care for. I know Berry will have a great future, but little did I know it had something big in mind…

**A.N.: If you noticed, I left a cliff hanger here and in parts of the other couple pairings so far about the fillies and colts having a big adventure ahead. That's because after my still-in-progress story, 'Operation: Rescue Avery', I will make a new fanfic that will have the fillies and colts on a new adventure that is big for them! So please be patient, let me finish this fanfic and 'Operation: Rescue Avery', and you will get that story!**


	7. Young Love: SpikexMarine

**Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V.:**

I stood still as the carriage drawn by Pegasus landed in Ponyville, my wings fluttering from the wind. I was here to find my former dragon assistant, Spike, who has grown to the size of an adult pony. He had mysteriously disappeared from his bedroom in the palace, leaving a note saying that he is in Ponyville. He did not write why, when, or how he went there, so I asked the guards to escort me to Ponyville immediately.

I was greeted by the citizens respectively, and I smiled in appreciation. I asked any pony who knew Spike if he or she has seen him, and so far, 'no' was the answer. I then decided to ask Pinkie Pie; that crazy pink pony had to see him somewhere!

I soon reached Sugar Cube Corner, where I saw two shadows against the wall inside. One had the same figure of Spike, but there was another who looked kind of like him, but a bit slimmer. Growing suspicious, I trotted up to there and knocked on the door. Pinkie Pie arrived there, wearing a waiter's outfit and a fake mustache. "Good day, Princess Twilight," she said in a French accent, "I'm terribly sorry, but this bakery is reserved for three." I narrowed my brows and asked, "May I know why?" Pinkie shook her head. "I'm afraid not. It is private."

I thought of a quick scheme to get inside. Just then, I had an idea. "Pinkie Pie," I asked, "can you come out real quick?" Pinkie nodded and walked out. On cue, I jumped on the porch. Pinkie gasped and tried to gallop inside, but I held a hoof out and said cleverly, "Sorry, Pinkie. You said only three are allowed in the restaurant." Pinkie giggled suddenly and said, "Oh, yeah! Good one, Twilight!" She continued laughing as I ventured into the restaurant. It looked the same, but when I saw Spike, I looked on dumbfounded.

He was sitting on a table on one end, but on the other, there was a beautiful lady dragon about his age. She was bright aqua with lime green scales from her head to her tail and a pale teal belly. They were both eating sapphire and ruby cupcakes.

Spike saw me and nearly choked on his cupcake. The aqua dragon asked nervously, eying me like I was a culprit, "Spike, who is this?" Spike cleared his throat and replied, introducing me, "Marine, this is Twilight, the alicorn I was telling you about. She is really friendly." Marine waved at me gradually. I nodded politely and asked Spike, "Spike, why didn't you tell me you were going out with a lady, let alone a dragon?"

Spike hesitated. He played with his fingers, sweated, and then finally sighed. "You see, Twilight, remember when I told you no one can replace Rarity?" I nodded. "Well, I met Marine the other day when I was harvesting for gems and so far found only one. She and I looked into each other's eyes and… it was amazing.

"She was really hungry, so I gave her my gem instead of eating it myself. We talked for a while, and we kept in touch for about a month now."

"Well, that explains why you were late for dinner that night," I said, "But still, why didn't you tell me?" Spike took a deep breath and admitted in defeat, "I didn't want to prove to you that I was wrong."

I smiled sadly. "Spike, it's okay if you're wrong. Everyone feels that way… especially Rainbow Dash during the 'Daring Do book incident'."

"I heard that!" the rainbow mane mare shouted from outside.

"Even I can be wrong sometimes. Remember when I said the fate of Equestria did not rest on me making friends? Well, guess what? I was wrong, because it did."

Spike smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, Twilight." He then added, gesturing to Marine, "May I continue my date with Marine, please?" I nodded and left the two to enjoy their date.

Young love. It's so sweet yet somewhat perplexing.

A.N. Spike and Marine might not have any children at all unless I change my mind, but I thought I include how Spike ends up in love just to simmer down any questions. Also, sorry for the long wait. I have forgotten about this story since I'm working on another fanfic.


	8. Jewel vs Paucity: FancyRarity

"Just one more gem, and it should do."

Rarity held up a miniature emerald with her unicorn magic, concentrating on the bare spot amongst the clutter of green jewels. Propelling it forward, she waited for the right moment to release her target, and as soon as she sensed the emerald touching the fabric, seeing it in the exact same position as the other ones, she deactivated her magic.

Marveling over her work, Rarity said with a swish of her curled mane, "Finished!"

"It's about time!"

Rarity turned to the door, seeing her little sister, Sweetie Belle, peek her head in. "Jewel and Uncle Fancy Pants have been waiting for you!" Rarity smiled lovingly at her sister's adorable voice and trotted to the dining room, where her unicorn husband, Fancy Pants, was feeding a baby unicorn strapped to a high chair. Her mane was wavy and was the same shade of blue as Fancy Pants, and her coat was white as snow. Her indigo blue eyes shined beautifully just like Rarity's own.

Fancy Pants winced as Jewel knocked over her bowl of mashed vegetables, spilling it all over his face. Rarity tried hard not to giggle at her husband's misfortune; she believed it was very un-ladylike. She dampened a towel and patted it against Fancy Pants' face. As the cool cloth touched his face, he looked over to Jewel, who was beginning to cry. Finishing up her cleaning, the unicorn lifted his daughter off the chair with his hooves, cradling her.

Rarity gazed at the tiny filly, letting her touch her face with her hooves. Fancy said, "She is just like her mother. A true _rarity_." Rarity shook her head and questioned teasingly, "Why is it you say that every single time, Fancy?"

"Because, my dear, it's true. We probably should have named her Paucity."

"No, I believe Jewel is the name."

"Paucity."

"Fancy Pants!"

"Wait, that's my name!"

Rarity gave her husband a glare at his joke. He gave a smile and handed her the child. Rocking her to sleep, the unicorn trotted over to her crib on three legs, which she practiced for quite a long time long before Jewel came along. Resting her in it, she tucked her in and sighed. Fancy Pants stood next to her and nuzzled her cheek. Kissing it, he said, "I have an idea. How about we name our next child Paucity?"

Rarity thought for a moment and replied, "I'll keep that in mind. For now, one is enough."

And then Paucity came along a few years later.

**A.N.: In case you didn't understand that last part, Jewel gained a little sister named Paucity. Siblings RULE! (except when they're pesky)**


	9. A Colt's First Flight: SoarinDash

A hot air balloon floated up to a mansion made out of white clouds. The pillars kept the house balanced, while a big door greeted the passengers. Out of the basket attached to the balloon came Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity, while Fluttershy and Twilight flew above them.

Due to a spell Twilight put on them, the two earth ponies and unicorn are able to walk on clouds without the risk of disappearing right through them. The cloud's light surface refreshed their hooves as they trotted to the door.

"Ooh, I'm so excited to see Rainbow Dash's baby! He's the first colt born in our group of friends!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the puff of vapor. "Me, too," added Applejack, a smile on her freckled face. "The little colt's cuter than a piece of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top!"

"Applejack, no offense, dear, but could you stop talking about food for once?" Rarity asked, a little uneasy. "I'm trying to resist cravings ever since having Jewel." Applejack nodded understandably and said, "Sorry, Rare, but we Apples always use apple treats to compare to younglings."

"Hmm, that explains why you compared Leafly to apple dumplings, Jewel to apple cake, and Melody to apple crisp," Fluttershy said, referring to her and Cadence's daughters.

They reached the front of the mansion at last. Applejack knocked on the misty door twice, and it opened, revealing Soarin, Rainbow Dash's husband. His navy blue mane flamed up above his head as his green eyes sparkled. He gave a shy smile and said, "Hi, girls. Rainbow Dash is waiting for you in the living room with Lightning Flash."

"Thank ya kindly, Soarin," Applejack replied. "Oh, and I got something for ya." She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out an apple pie, still warm. The aroma approached the stallion's nostrils, causing his mouth to water. He quickly took it and said, "Thank you!" before sprinting to the kitchen.

The mares giggled before hearing a soft lullaby coming from the living room. The five trotted to the entrance to the room and adored the sight.

Rainbow Dash was cradling an azure baby Pegasus, wrapped in a blue blanket with clouds imprinted on it, in her forelegs, singing a lullaby as she rocked him. The baby was whimpering in the most pitiful little voice, and his mother smiled, continuing to sing.

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

_Drifting off to sleep_

_Leave the exciting day behind you_

_Drifting off to sleep_

_Let the joy of dreamland find you_

Her friends could not help but sing along, which Rainbow noticed but didn't mind.

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

The colt yawned and blinked his green eyes open for a moment before finally going back to sleep. His deep blue hair with highlights of a lighter, more turquoise blue fell over his face, Rainbow brushing it back gently. She laid him back in his crib that she brought down.

Her friends trotted quietly and gazed adoringly at the baby.

"He's adorable," Fluttershy cooed.

"He's got mighty fine wings," Applejack complimented.

"He'll be just as super-duper fast as you, RD!" Pinkie said in a loud whisper.

"He's a splitting image of his father," Rarity murmured sweetly.

"He's _flying_!" Twilight suddenly exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash turned and saw her friend's interjection was correct; Lightning Flash's wings were beating as he giggled, hovering over his crib while his blanket was left behind.

Soarin came in at the moment and asked Rainbow, his eyes beginning to open, "Rainbow, I was wondering if you'd―What the hay?!" He saw his son flying, and upon seeing his father, the tiny colt giggled and directed himself towards him. Holding a front leg out, Soarin felt his son's warm body as he enfolded him in it. The baby giggled and stretched out his tiny hooves, touching his father's cheeks. Kissing his forehead, Soarin trotted to Rainbow and handed him their son.

"Aw, we've been here for only two minutes, and the kid's already learning how to fly!" Applejack complimented. "Yep, takes after his parents!" Rainbow said proudly. "He'll make an awesome Wonderbolt!"

Lightning's response was a giggle before sleeping in his mother's forelegs.

**A.N.: Now that is adorable. Next up, Applejack and Caramel!**


	10. A New Apple on the Farm: CaramelApple

It was another beautiful morning in Sweet Apple Acres, home of the Apple family (well, most of them). The apple trees aligned the field, each one with sparkling red apples. It was a comforting sight to see when you just want to sit down and look around yourself, noticing something you haven't before because you were in a hurry.

That was just what the Cutie Mark Crusaders did.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle just sat in their tree house, admiring the beauty of the orchard. The three have just finished their crusading by cheerleading, which they did pretty good (mostly Scootaloo, thanks to the stunts she practiced on her scooter). Unfortunately, their flanks stayed once again bare, much to their disappointment. So, they simply came to their tree house and just looked at the orchard.

Just then, Apple Bloom heard the sound of a baby crying. Perking her ears up, she immediately recognized it. "Uh, oh," she said to her friends. "That's Apple Cider crying." Sweetie Belle asked, "Can we see him?" Apple Bloom nodded, replying, "Sure thing! You'll love him. He's got Applejack's eyes."

The three friends trotted out of the tree house and followed the sound, coming from inside the family's home. Reaching the entrance, Apple Bloom opened the door slowly, and her head peeked in, where she saw Applejack with a bundle in her arms with Uncle Caramel beside her. Its tiny tan forelegs reached up to her, and she smiled down at it proudly.

Apple Bloom asked Applejack, who saw her with the same grin, "AJ, is it alright if my friends come in and see Apple Cider?" Applejack nodded but said, "Make sure you're really quiet. He's getting sleepy." Apple Bloom nodded her head to her friends and placed a hoof to her mouth while going, "Shhh." The two came in after her, tip-toeing as Caramel brought out a wide stool for the fillies so they could see the young colt. The three hopped on and stretched their necks to see the baby.

Apple Cider had his father's coat and mane colors, but his eyes, like Apple Bloom said, were from his mother, besides the tiny snow white freckles sprinkled around his face. He had a tiny smile plastered on his face as he looked up to his young aunt and her friends.

"Aw, he does have AJ's eyes!" Sweetie Belle cooed. Scootaloo added, "I bet when he is big, he'll buck all the trees in a minute!" Applejack chuckled and said, "Let's just hope he doesn't have too much of my stubbornness in him. That would be an interesting story."

Soon, the sun went down, and Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle left for home after having dinner with the Apple family. After tucking her sister in, Applejack trotted to her sleeping son's crib and smiled. She whispered to him before heading off to bed, "You sure are a new Apple on the farm, but you're also the new apple of my eye besides your daddy."

"I heard that," Caramel said as his wife nestled into the covers beside him. "Hey, that's what my ma said to me, AB, and Big Mac, according to Granny Smith!" the orange mare protested, giving a pout. Caramel nuzzled her and replied, "I know, I know. Yet, I was the first of your eye, and the other way around for you."

Applejack smirked and fell asleep with Caramel, while the new Apple yawned softly and snuggled deep into his blanket.

**A.N.: Next up, Twilight and Flash Sentry!**


End file.
